ADMINISTRATIVE CORE: PROJECT SUMMARY The PSTC's Administrative Core has two goals. The first is to provide infrastructural management, administrative leadership, and research, technical, and clerical assistance so that PSTC faculty can devote as much time as possible to their population research. The second is to arrange activities that enhance interaction, build community, and expand exposure to population research so as to foster interdisciplinary population science. The Administrative Core facilitates the daily activities of the Center. It also provides indispensable support for the other cores, and coordinates with them, to deliver an efficient and cost-effective program.